


Exhale

by softbutchmomo



Series: Daylight Dreaming [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: (it actually has a bit of plot), Breathplay, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sana is a great wingwoman, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbutchmomo/pseuds/softbutchmomo
Summary: J-Line's vacation doesn't go exactly as planned. Follow-up to Breathe, though works as a stand-alone.





	Exhale

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired loosely by Momo and Sana going on vacation to Hawaii, Mina appearing in Hawaii on her own a couple of days later, and then Momo and Mina suddenly appearing together at the airport alone.

"Are you sure you have to go home early?" Momo leaned across the countertop, clutching Sana's hand while her brow furrowed in what she clearly thought was sorrowful sincerity. "We can call JYP and ask for a couple more days; Mina just got here." The eldest of the trio turned slightly, locking eyes with a much more subtly bemused Mina.

Sana rolled her eyes playfully, not buying a second of Momo's attempt at a charade. She, too, looked towards Mina, commenting dryly, "You have to teach her how to lie better." Momo blinked in shock, thoroughly surprised that her best friend managed to see through the terrible ruse she was putting on.

Sana darted away to collect the last of her things from their shared vacation suite, as Mina trailed behind to help the blonde with her last minute packing. "I'm trying, but it's just impossible." She shook her head in amusement, watching Momo pout about the kitchen - pretending not to be listening to no success.

Despite originally scheduling a three-person vacation to Hawaii, a last minute trip by Mina to visit family, and an unexpected meeting with JYPE for Sana meant that their plans hadn't petered out. Mina had just arrived the previous afternoon, and Sana was scheduled to catch a red-eye in a few short hours. The situation  _should_  have been met with honest disappointment, yet when Momo heard the news, she had nearly seemed to double over in excitement, and now was trying to play the entire reaction off.

Sana didn't take it personally; the past span of months had been exhausting, and there were only more hectic happenings on the horizon. The pair knew she was observant, and obviously, Momo was completely terrible at concealing anything akin to a secret. It was a miracle that the rest of the group hadn't yet sniffed out their… extracurricular activities. Or really, lack thereof, as of late.

Sana threw the last of her things - basic toiletries, company phone, laptop - in her carryon, and toted it to the front door. Momo stood waiting, holding the blonde's massive souvenier duffle bag, containing what could only be several hundred USD worth of clothing and cute trinkets.

"We  _will_  miss you," Mina assured.

"Yeah," Momo echoed, "But how'd you know I was lying this time?"

Sana gave Momo a playful look. "We booked three rooms; you unpacked Mina's things in yours." A sly grin flashed across her face. "And you bought so much lingerie after my flight was booked."

Mina gawked slightly in disbelief, bursting into a barely-audible spiel. "Oh my god, do you think Jeongyeon is blind? She's going to notice if you come home with all new lingerie."

Sana shrugged, offering a very fair point that nonetheless stunned Mina into anxiety-ridden silence. "I don't think that lingerie will last the weekend, honestly."

Momo coloured slightly, "Yeah, it won't." She handed Sana the duffle, moving to open their suite door, knowing a bellhop would be by momentarily to help the blonde down to her awaiting shuttle.

"Why thank you," Sana bowed jokingly to Momo, before becoming slightly serious. "You'll have to tell the others eventually. But for now…, none of the members know I'll be back in Seoul until you two come home. I'll keep my mouth shut. Consider it a gift."

Mina sighed in relief, pressing herself against Sana in a one-armed hug, with Momo quickly following to pull both girls into a back hug. "Thank you. Please travel safely."

"Always," Sana promised, pulling away from the hug just in time to spot the bellboy's cart being pushed down the hall. "I love you."

"Love you too," Mina and Momo replied in tandem, waving as the suite door clicked shut behind her.

* * *

Momo promised to let Mina spend at least some time seeing the sights, and so they spent much of the following day splitting time between the resort's private beach - Momo simply lounging about whilst Mina went paddleboarding - and more public boardwalks - where Mina shopped at boutiques while Momo simply mulled around inconspicuously, eating ice cream and watching the waves lap at the dock, waiting eagerly for her lover to finish up so they could go to dinner, and then, at last, back to their suite.

Eventually, Momo's patience was rewarded, for as soon as Mina stepped over the threshold of their shared room, her shopping bags were dropped to the floor, and Momo found the younger woman gently nestled in her lap.

"Hi," Mina murmured, nose brushing against Momo's cheek. The older woman ran her fingers through Mina's hair, tugging softly near the scalp. Her other hand moved up from the younger woman's knee to her hip, slowly pushing away the fabric of Mina's maxi dress until Momo's palm rested against bare skin.

"Hi," Momo sighed lovingly once Mina dipped her mouth to nip along the expanse of her neck. The other woman had grown skilled at applying just the right amount of pressure. Not enough to mark, but hard enough to be satisfying. Momo's grip on Mina's hip tightened as she continued in her ministrations, sucking sweetly just above Momo's collarbone.

Despite Mina's teeth doing beautiful things to her skin, Momo soon pulled away, tugging with annoyance at the too-long fabric bunched up around Mina's hips. She giggled softly in understanding and stood, slipping the thin straps off of her shoulders and letting the dress pool to the floor. "Impatient," she tutted, standing over Momo in nothing but a bralette and a pair of admittedly more comfortable panties.

The older woman's mouth watered in anticipation. "Yeah," she agreed, quickly pulling off her tank top and shorts before Mina even had to command her.

Mina's dark eyes flicked down appreciatively at Momo's purchase, a look of complete warmth covering her features as she sat back down. She straddled the older woman's hips, her core pressed to the smooth expanse of Momo's stomach. "Good girl," Mina praised, guiding Momo's hands to where she wanted them - one at the small of her back, one on her clothed breast - before capturing the older woman's mouth in a deep kiss.

Momo groaned, surrendering to Mina's insistent tongue while touching the younger woman just the way she liked. A soft palm working her chest, while Momo scratched down Mina's back roughly in tandem. There were a few places that they had the privilege of being rougher with, and luckily, the only place Mina liked being marked more than her back was her upper thighs. In fact, Momo knew that she would be disappointed if her lower back wasn't covered in angry welts the next day.

Soon, their kissing slowed to a more languid pace, as Mina drew her own hand down Momo's chest, reaching around with her other to unhook the lacy bra. Momo exhaled unevenly through her nose once the air of the cool room touched her exposed chest. It was uncomfortable for only a moment before Mina's hands busied themselves warming Momo's breasts. They were long, languid touches - doting instead of sexual, since Momo generally didn't get much out of this particular type of attention. In return, the older woman drew her thumb across Mina's nipple, earning a soft, yearning gasp against her mouth. Yet, Momo progressed no further, knowing the rules of exactly what her lover wanted.

Surely enough, Mina shifted back in Momo's lap, breaking their lazy kiss in favour of peppering careful love bites along the column of the woman's throat. One of her hands looped around the base of Momo's neck, thumb pressed just firmly enough above her collarbone for the implication to be understood. Her other hand fell to stroke graceful patterns over the planes of Momo's stomach.

As the older woman's breathing turned laboured, she lifted her hand off of Mina's chest and draped it over her lover's shoulder. Mina slowed her ministrations momentarily - loosening her hand as Momo took in one last, heavy inhale - and then pressed down around Momo's neck firmly.

Like always, there was a singular moment of instinctual panic as Momo felt her airway being cut off. But, eyes fluttering closed, she steadied the hammering of her nervous heart and watched Mina craft the stars upon her eyelids. The way the younger woman worked was methodical, levying a relentless assault on Momo's restricted senses. It felt like there could very well be nothing in the world but Mina's hands - that secure grip around her throat and those gentle fingers brushing past her navel - and mouth, tongue sweeping over Momo's thudding pulse point. Everything else grew foggy, even the sensation of Mina's weight in Momo's lap, but as soon as her mind began to swim - grip on Mina's shoulder slacking just slightly - the woman loosened her grip on Momo's windpipe and turned to gently stroking her fingers along her neck instead.

Mina leaned back again, index finger coming to lift Momo's chin slightly so their eyes met. "You okay?"

Momo flexed her fingers, cleared her throat, let the stars clear. In many ways, their first time had been rougher, the rules and limits not clearly set. Mina had never been so relentless again, even though she could be; Momo would allow it. Yet, there were lines that went uncrossed. Mina's fingers waited at the edge of Momo's hip while she defogged and her breathing calmed.

"Yes," Momo confirmed once she knew the answer was entirely honest. Now, the singular focus in her mind was the other woman in her lap, staring at her patiently, calmly. Mina looped her thumb through the waistband of Momo's new - ruined - underwear. She waited. "I'm ready." Momo murmured, and at once their hips were lifting to rid Momo of her last offending article, and then their mouths were joined once more.

Despite Momo being thoroughly soaked, Mina still took her time slipping her fingers through Momo's folds. It was torturous, really, how Mina could blatantly ignore Momo's growing need, and yet at the same time, it was moving how meticulous she was in her efforts to never skip a step. For once, they had all the time in the world, and Mina was putting that to great use as she coated every one of her fingers with Momo's wetness.

Finally, Momo broke in just the way she knew Mina hoped she would. A whine echoed low on her throat before she wrenched her lips away from the younger woman's to voice her frustration. "Minari…,"

Mina grinned clandestinely, her thumb brushing  _just_  past Momo's clit for what had to be the last time. "Yes, unnie?"

Momo would have pouted, but she was thoroughly beyond any sort of playfulness. "Please just fuck me."

Mina's smile had never been brighter. "Yeah, okay. How would you like me?"

Momo was about to huff out an exasperated  _any way,_ but bit her tongue at the last moment. Anything would be fine, but, in an era where finding time for anything beyond a quickie was so rare, what Momo  _wanted_  was… "Your mouth, please."

Mina at least had the decorum to blush slightly. She had only done this once before - typically it was Momo who would go down on Mina - but nonetheless, she didn't hesitate in sliding down the bed to rest between Momo's legs. The younger woman pressed a kiss to Momo's thighs as she reclined against the pillows, staring up at Momo gazing back. Wanting, desperately. Momo's hand came to rest upon Mina's shoulder.

Momo felt Mina's soft, warm breath against her before finally the woman's tongue was slipping through her folds, just like her fingers had done a minute prior. Yet this time, Mina's teasing was brief, a temporary measure - more for Mina's benefit than Momo's. The older woman knew that Mina loved riling her up, loved hearing her pant and try desperately to restrain her moans. No one would hear them here, but Momo quieted herself all the same. Mina liked it when she was obedient, but liked it even more when she didn't even need to levy a command Momo's way. She liked when Momo was good for her willingly, and so, as a reward for her self-control, Momo felt Mina's tongue brush over her clit.

Yet even while compliant, Mina took her time with Momo. The light, precise way she licked over and suckled her was deliberate, keeping a low heat coiling deep in Momo's belly as her lover worked. Mina's fingers, just as soft, brushed over her thighs, light rubbing becoming more firm as Mina's mouth grew more aggressive. Her nails dug into Momo's thigh, strokes of her tongue becoming broad over the older woman's clit as she climbed closer and closer to her climax - a blinding zenith that would sap Momo of any remaining strength.

It was normal for them for Momo to receive most of the attention. Mina rarely accepted any help in getting off, and when she did, it often amounted to Momo going down on her. Sometimes Mina came, sometimes she didn't, but always she reassured Momo that just that much was enough. Their promise from nearly a year ago had never had the opportunity to come to fruition, and it was for this reason alone that Momo lifted her hand off of Mina's shoulder. Despite every inch of her begging to come, there was that one thing she wanted  _more_.

Mina quickly stilled as she felt Momo's hand drop, sitting up completely straight and pulling her hands back. In her eyes was a question - no doubt confused by Momo's completely lust-blown gaze, not matching up with the withdrawn consent in any obvious way - yet nonetheless compliant as she waited for Momo's explanation.

It took a minute for the older woman to collect her thoughts, hips searching in vain for any contact at all before Mina begrudgingly held them still. The dizzying fog started to clear slightly at last, and when Momo spoke, her voice was completely hoarse.

"I want," She began, clearing her throat experimentally. Mina stared down at her curiously. "I want to touch you, first."

Mina's eyelids fluttered delicately, her surprise clear. Even disregarding the circumstances surrounding them, their roles had never truly reversed. Momo had expressed interest in taking a more active role early on in their sex life, but a routine was very quickly set into motion and from then on, the subject of Momo topping had never been brought back up. For all intents and purposes, Mina was the dominant partner - that much would never change - but there seemed to be something else unspoken between them. Some overall reluctance for Mina to relinquish control.

Even as her face flickered with that conflict, Mina came to sit next to Momo at the head of the bed. The younger woman was still wearing her underwear; this too, was normal. The only time Momo had ever seen Mina in a state of pure undress was when she was changing, and even then, such occurrences were exceptionally rare.

Momo hesitantly laid a hand on Mina's thigh. She could smell her; arousal had never been an apparent factor. Mina's own hand came to cover Momo's, and finally, she met her lover's gaze head-on. The younger woman's eyes were stormy, dark, and determined, just as they always were before she cried. Momo's other hand came up to cup Mina's jaw just as the first of her tears started to fall.

There was nothing on Momo's mind but comfort as she kissed Mina. Whatever arousal she felt as the other woman pulled Momo into her lap was a very distant second priority to supporting Mina through whatever conflict was running through her mind. When Mina pulled away, her eyes were clearer and decisive.

"I love you," Mina said simply. It wasn't phrased as a question, nor an uncertainty, but Momo knew exactly what it meant. They had never become official - they were exclusive, sure, but never had they agreed to be anything more than sexual partners. It had never come up. Momo realized now that was another deliberate move on Mina's part, and now the woman was skipping those steps in blatant raw vulnerability. Mina's conflict had been one of debate between restraint and honesty. It seemed that honesty had won handily.

"I love you too," Momo confirmed the question that Mina hadn't asked. Immediately, Mina's shoulders slumped in relief, any apparent tension leaving her as quickly as it had come. That seemed to be just enough, as Mina's expression rapidly became mischevious once more.

Smiling dangerously, Mina guided Momo's hand to her chest, slipping the woman's fingers under the bralette this time around. The walls she had built up were discarded just as quickly as what remained of her clothing, Momo quickly busying herself with the new realm of flesh afforded to her. There was still nervousness and inexperience to overcome, but Mina offered encouragement every time Momo's tongue dipped out to circle her nipple or her fingers scratched roughly over Mina's ribs.

Momo may not have particularly cared for her breasts being toyed with, but it was apparent that Mina absolutely  _loved_  this. Though normally a quiet lover, Mina was quickly devolving into a panting mess, her chest heaving heavily as Momo suckled. If the woman had been this sensitive the entire time, Momo had to wonder in awe at the self-control required to disallow this from happening ages prior.

Yet, Momo thought, Mina's hips involuntarily lifting to bump against Momo's in a way that was absolutely incredible, the woman had always been renowned for her restraint. Now, with Mina brokenly gasping for more, there was very little of that stoicism left. It seemed that a switch Momo hadn't even been aware of had been flipped. An unrelenting force had been freed. 

"Unnie." Mina gripped at Momo's elbow, trying to guide her hand lower, across the plane of her stomach to where she clearly needed it.

Momo hummed against Mina's chest, lifting her head just to smirk devilishly in a clear callback to her lover's earlier teasing. "What would you like?"

But, like always, Mina won the war. Her eyes flashed dangerously as she too made a particular reference to a  _much_  earlier occurrence. "I want you to choke me and fuck me until I bruise." Mina's words were more of a command than a request, but as Momo coloured and the woman continued, it was clear that this next part was a question. "But, I don't want to cover them. Sana shouldn't have to lie for us. We can tell the others about us when we get home. Is that okay?"

Momo stared blankly at Mina for a moment, her mind caught spinning wildly between being ordered to fuck Mina so abruptly, while in the very next moment being subjected to a very different line of questioning. She was pretty sure Mina had just asked her out indirectly, but none of the events happening up until this point had occurred in their typical ordering. The rapid oscillation between two extremes kept Momo's stomach swimming pleasantly, even as her hand slowed its descent.

Just to be sure she understood Mina's request, Momo stuttered out, "Girlfriend?", to which the other woman simply responded with a firm, albeit distracted nod. Momo recognized the look on her face. This particular level of pained arousal was familiar to Momo. Mina loved keeping her on the edge of cognizance, where everything felt softly blurred and thoughts came unclearly and disjointed. There was no sense in delving too deep into things now, as they would only have to address everything in more detail later. Nonetheless, Momo knew what her answer would be, so she replied with only a simple, "Okay," before scooting off of Mina's lap in order to drag off her soaked underwear.

The older woman was ever mindful that this was by far the furthest Mina had ever allowed Momo to go in the past. So she waited patiently until Mina collected herself enough to rest her hand elegantly across Momo's shoulder, and only then did Momo confidently dip her fingers between her girlfriend's legs. This sort of contact was different, somehow, than going down on Mina. Somehow more controlled and precise, perhaps another reason why Mina might prefer fingering Momo to going down on her.

Collecting Mina's wetness on her fingertips, Momo was thoroughly aware that this was all new territory, something that Momo had never done to anyone, and to her knowledge, nothing that Mina had ever had done to her. Their prior experience was again, something that had never come up. Momo realized that this was yet another thing to be talked about. Anxiety thrummed in her chest, wanting so badly to impress the woman lying under her.

Mina must have noticed the slight shaking of her hands, because no sooner had the thought of disappointing her girlfriend entered her mind than the woman in question spoke up. Her voice, though much deeper than normal, was just as soft and kind as ever. "It's okay, just take your time. You're doing fine."

Such reassurances from Mina weren't uncommon, but hearing her voice so unusually hoarse and worn down was mystifying. As Momo rolled Mina's clit between her fingers, sending the woman into a panting, moaning mess, she realized that it was like meeting a different woman altogether. With her mouth latching back onto Mina's nipple, she realized with warm satisfaction that this side was hers alone. Momo couldn't wait to discover more of this side.

And god, was this Mina as demanding as ever. It seemed she had no qualms about pulling at Momo's hair, moving her mouth to wheresoever on Momo's body she pleased while whining out staccato orders that the older woman happily followed. Then came the single breathless command that Momo felt like she had been waiting all her life to follow, "Inside."

It was Momo's duty and pleasure to obey. Though Mina was very nearly as wet as physically possible, Momo still entered her girlfriend at an excruciatingly gentle pace. She leaned back, watching Mina's face change in rapt attention as she, at last, was up to her knuckles in soft silken heat. Before she could stop herself, Momo curiously stroked at Mina's inner walls, perhaps a bit too strongly, earning an unusually loud groan from the other woman.

Whatever apology Momo was about to stutter out was forgotten as Mina hissed out a simple, "More." Mina  _had_  said she wanted it rough, but Momo found herself thoroughly surprised nonetheless, expecting that Mina would somehow turn back into her usual gentle and shy self once Momo began to sate her desires. Instead, it seemed like the younger woman had only turned even more ravenous, and Momo in turn more pliant to her girlfriend's desires.

It wasn't long before Momo found just the rhythm Mina wanted; languid, heavy, and absolutely unrelenting. The pace, easy enough to keep, seemed to further the frenzy that Mina had delved into. Though inexperienced, Momo was sure that Mina would topple the second that she brushed against the woman's clit with her thumb. Despite that, Momo kept Mina on the precipice of climax; awaiting the next order.

The Mina that seemed so uncertain and restrained to the rest of the world was gone. In her place was a woman who grabbed Momo's free hand firmly, but not unkindly, and laid it upon her throat. Then Mina reached down, cupping Momo's own heat and began to stroke her lazily. Whatever small level of arousal had waned over the course of being untouched surged back into the forefront of Momo's mind. Left was little else but the singular desire to please and be pleasured; except for one small, but equally important voice.

That small voice had Momo's hand flexing experimentally against her girlfriend's throat. She loosened her grip almost immediately, testing out pressure and grip for several moments with rapt, careful attention. Mina's chest heaved below her, lifting her hand off of Momo's shoulder momentarily - stopping her and readjusting her hand minutely before returning her hand and giving a final, sloppy nod.

Momo kept her hand slack, slowing her thrusts in kind. "If I do  _anything_  wrong…"

Mina met her girlfriend's plaintive stare, her own gaze equal parts desperately overblown and serious. "I'll let you know. I trust you."

The voice's concerns addressed, Momo was able to fully focus on the way that Mina's fingers trembled through her folds. Feeling herself steadily climbing back to her peak, Momo returned to her previous pace; keeping up with Mina's tempo. As Mina inhaled shakily, Momo pressed down around her neck. She was firm, but not unrelenting. Her stroking deepened, reaching up with her thumb to press against Mina's clit firmly. Mina's thighs shook; once more looming over the edge. Momo was vaguely aware of the pressure in her own stomach reaching its peak as Mina frantically rubbed over her clit.

Then, all at once, Momo was falling. Unconsciously bucking against Mina's hand, Momo lost any sense of rhythm. It seemed that all she could do to keep her fingers moving, but a brief moment later, her endurance was rewarded by the tensing of Mina's walls. Momo released her grip on Mina's throat, allowing the woman to voice a broken moan that put Momo's typical unrestrained volume to shame.

Pushing through her own orgasm, Momo helped Mina ride it out until they both laid slack against the bed. The younger woman's hair fanned prettily over the pillows, last rays of sun streaking across her face. Momo tiredly pulled herself up next to Mina, wrapping her limp arms around her girlfriend's hips.

"Are you okay?" Momo muttered against Mina's thrumming pulse point. She could feel little except for the warmth of Mina's body and the coolness of the sheet that Mina drew over them, but that little voice demanded that she make sure that Mina was cared for before succumbing to sleep.

"Yeah," Mina sighed. Her fingertips raked against Momo's scalp soothingly. The younger woman's eyes were bright and clear, glowing a pretty amber in the fading sunset. A brilliant smile grew across her face. "You did great. Thank you."

Momo nodded, her eyelids starting to droop heavily now that the last of the adrenaline was fading. Despite her best efforts, sleep was imminent, but there was one last thing she had to do first. As she lifted her head, Mina tilted her jaw, meeting her halfway with all her usual gentleness. The kiss was lazy, unmotivated by anything save a desire for closeness.

When they broke apart, Momo settled against Mina's shoulder. "I love you."

"Love you too, Momoring." Mina pressed a last, firm kiss against Momo's forehead as the older woman fell into a peaceful sleep. In time, her own eyelids would grow heavy, and she knew that when they did, she would join her girlfriend in dreaming soon after. But for now, Mina simply watched the rise and fall of Momo's chest, knowing for certain that no three words had ever been truer.


End file.
